Live and let live
by Catonis
Summary: Well my first fanfic on here, It's basically the story of a player besides Neku. This is only the intro and part of the first day. Please Read and Review! on hold
1. Chapter 1

Rated T for mild swearing and drug usage. I do not own Square Enix nor TWEWY.

**My Story**

Unlike most people's stories mine actually went pretty well up until this point. I had lots of friends, I was rather popular, and my band was starting to catch on to the big producers… Yep life was good. Until that day… We were doing a big show at a local joint when it happened. Unbeknownst to me and most other people, there was a small red dot on my head.

When I heard the sound I instantly reacted. I ran. Several of my band mates were killed before I was finally shot. I fell to the ground, breathing heavily. A large, hooded, figure stood over me and just before he finished me off, I saw a grin on his face. "Y…You… Monster…." I managed to groan out. And then, just like that, it was over.

I awoke in the middle of Scramble Crossing. I had a small pin on my chest and for some reason nobody would look at me. "Hey!" I shouted out. But no one turned. Nobody so much as glanced in my direction. Several people walked right through me. "WHAT'S GOING ON!?" I yelled. But again, nobody even noticed. All of a sudden weird frogs started flying out of nowhere and attacking me. "What the hell?!" I said as one latched onto me and kicked me in the face, knocking me down. I instinctively ran. They chased after.

I saw a guy who was about 3 years older than me walk casually towards me toting a large, black, samurai sword. 'Oh that's just great.' I thought.

"You." He said coldly. 'Me?' I wondered. I stopped in front of him. I now saw that he was wearing a small pair of sunglasses, baggy tan cargo pants and a long sleeved blue and grey striped shirt. His hair was jet black and hung down to his shoulders, and his face was newly shaven. "Form a pact with me quick!" He said.

"A pact?" The frogs drew ever closer. "Whatever alright!" I exclaimed. I had a strange sensation for a moment.

"Alright then. Need an explanation?"

"EXPLANATION?!" I yelled. "WHAT ABOUT THE DAMN FROGS?! THEY'RE GOING TO…" I looked over and the frogs were now scarce and barely dared to come closer.

"Here." He said, tossing me a pin with a guitar on it with little sound waves coming out. "I can't use it, maybe you can." He said. "Oh by the way, you can call me Rai." 'Um OK?' I thought. Now really wasn't the time for introductions. As the frogs slowly drew closer Rai ran at them full speed, destroying them almost instantly using both his sword, and what looked like lightning and fire. A frog jumped at me and I held out the pin and yelled as loud as I could. The frog evaporated just before it hit me.

'Whoa.' My mouth was slightly open due to what I had just done. Soon through our combined efforts we eradicated all the frogs. I was beat. I sat on a nearby bench and leaned back as far as I could. Rai sat down next to me. "Look kid I can tell you're confused so let me explain a few things… He explained everything. About the Noise, the Game, the Reapers, the Players, Psyches and Pins, EVERYTHING. I almost couldn't handle it all at once.

I took out a cigarette and lit it.

"Aren't you a little young to be smoking?"

"Just back off man." I said. I thought about what he had said.. "Wait." I said. "If they were supposed to take you most precious thing, then what did they take from me?" I asked.

"Beats me." He said blandly. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Well. Before we go any further, I really should tell you about myself." I said. "My name is Shinji but call me Slash."

"Slash?" He said with a confused look.

"It's what my friends call me. They named it after a popular American guitar player." I explained. "Anyhow, back when I was alive I had a popular band called BitterSweet. I also had a lot of friends. I like music a lot and I like to change with the trends." I basically told him my entire personality. In truth I probably didn't look the part. I looked fairly normal. I stood there with dark blue jeans, and a grey sleeveless hoodie with black skulls on it. My hair was cherry red and pulled back into a ponytail with a few stray hairs in my face. My skin was halfway between pale and normal. "Say," I began.

"Hmm?"

"So if we're supposed to be getting a mission then…" Speak of the devil. I got a text: Reach Towa Records. You have 30 minutes. Fail, and face erasure. –The Reapers. "Damn."

"What's wrong Towa records is a ways away from here. Let's go!" I said. We ran towards the direction of Towa Records until I hit what seemed to be an invisible wall. "Ow, that really hurt." I said rubbing my face. While Rai went to speak to a man wearing a red hoodie who was standing next to the wall. He walked back over to me.

"We need to take out some noise."

"Why?" I asked stupidly.

"To get past this wall." Rai told me. I nodded, then started to scan the area. I hand-picked a few noise and we got started. As usual Rai was chopping through them much faster than me. When we were done the man in the red hoodie mumbled something and walked away. Rai proceeded to walk right past where the wall was. I followed.

"Hey Rai, if we can be seen in some shops than, do you have some extra yen?"

"What for?" He asked.

"Well, I think a guitar would increase the power of my pin." I tried to explain.

"Well you're awfully sharp aren't you?" He said playfully. "Well we'll see."

"Cool." I said. Maybe I had a chance. Maybe I had a friend. Whatever the case, I intend to win.

Well technically this is my second Fanfic but my first about TWEWY and really my first pretty good one I think. Please Read and Review.

THANK YOU!


	2. Chapter 2 Day 1

Wow, I'm surprised how many hits this got. I appreciate the reviews and everything guys.

**Day 1**

So. I'm dead. I remember everything about it but I almost can't accept it. As we're moving I really began to study Rai. His every feature practically screams: Mystery Man. I mean, I don't know anything about this guy. For all I know he could've been the one who killed me! No. I can't think like that. I need to trust this guy no matter how strange he may be. It was sunny out but I felt no warmth. It was always the same. Being dead really isn't what I expected it to be.

I looked at the timer on my hand that had appeared after the text. 10:26. I sighed. This was easy…Too easy. "Hey Rai?"

"Hm?" He answered.

"Do the Reapers ever confront people physically?" I asked.

"For the last time 'Slash'" He put an emphasis on Slash. "NO." It was true that I had asked him several times. I looked at the timer again. 8:51. I took a deep breath and let it out. I checked in my pocket and surprisingly my IPod was still in there. I stuck in the earphones and turned on my favorite song.

A few minutes later we made it to Towa Records. "Well that was easy." I said making me sound stupid.

"Of course it was easy idiot. It's the first day." Rai told me, sounding angry.

"I was just saying…" I looked to my left and turned pale. Player after Player was being erased by the Noise. I knew I couldn't do anything but…I just couldn't stand to see something like that happen especially after…No. I promised myself I would never think about that again. Yet…It kept coming back to me. I was 10. My little sister and I were driving to the fair with our parents. Then there was that horrible scrunching noise. When I woke up I was at the hospital. After a few days I was well enough to move but…The doctors hadn't told me the bad news. My sister, dad, and mom were all killed in the crash. We had gotten hit from the side by a drunk driver. The glass in the windows shattered and killed them almost instantly. I had my head down, coloring a picture I made. When they told me…I didn't cry. I didn't do anything. I was too shocked. Since then I had been bouncing around different foster homes until I found a hopefully permanent one here in Shibuya with an old couple.

I felt like crying. But I didn't. I ran out of tears long ago. I keep my emotions on the inside. Since we had time left over we went in and we combined our money to buy a guitar for me. We went out after that and found that we were surrounded by Noise. I took the guitar out of its case. It was a sleek, black, Les Paul. I played a small low note to start. Then I stuck the pin on it and the pin acted as an amplifier. As I began launching into a full guitar solo the Noise began disappearing one by one. Note by note I began feeling what I had felt back when I had been on stage with my band. I moved my fingers over the rough, metal, strings, slowly losing all other distractions. As I played the last note all of the Noise had been erased and Rai was clapping. Only a little bit but it was better than nothing.

We sat there for who knows how long until I began to feel a slight, dizzying, sensation. I closed my eyes for what I thought would only be a moment. Little did I know, this day had come to a close.

Well hope this one was good too. Read and review please. But please, CRITICIZE ME!! That way I'll know how to make it even better. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3 day 2?

Day 2?

I remember it like it was yesterday. I was 9. I woke up to the smell of my mother making breakfast. My hair was frizzy; when I sat up I felt it sticking up all over the place. I pulled on a pair of shorts. A walked up to the mirror and saw myself. About: 4"4, wearing baggy black shorts, and a black undershirt. I stretched a bit and walked out into the hallway. The familiar white walls surrounded me, and I saw the closet and other rooms as well. My sister's room on the left, right next to mine, and my parents room on the across from mine, with the closet and bathroom not too far away.

I smelled bacon and eggs. My favorite. I licked my lips in anticipation. As I walked in I saw my mom over the stove and my dad reading the paper and drinking coffee. Sometimes when this kind of morning rolled around I always thought: "What is this a sitcom?" I said good morning and grabbed a plate. My mom walked over with the pan and scraped some eggs onto my plate and I grabbed some bacon off the dish. "Thanks mom." I said before digging in. The eggs were sunny-side-up, I liked to pop the yolk and soak the bacon in it. I immediately did so and began chomping on the bacon. Then I reached over and poured myself some orange juice. As soon as I finished I washed off my plate and cup and went back to my room.

I pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt and looked out the window. The sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Today was gonna be great. I walked back into my room and grabbed my guitar. It was a hand-me-down. My great grandfather first got it, then he passed it down to my grandfather, then my dad, and finally me. It was a sunset colored telecaster. These days it was worth a lot because it was one of the first to be made. It has no back on the body so the back is covered in stickers. In total there were about 4 layers of stickers and still going. I put it in it's case and and put it on my back. I walked out and said goodbye to my parents. Grabbing my bike, I set off down the street. I was going to meet up with my friends and we were going to jam together. We even thought about forming a band.

When I got there they were all waiting and ready. "Sorry I'm late guys." I said leaving my bike in front of the house and taking out my guitar. The guys looked good. Eve playing keyboard, Sato on bass, Re on drums, and me playing guitar and vocals. I hooked up my guitar, put it on, and stood in front of the mic. We began playing Slither by Velvet Revolver. I moved along the guitar, playing each note and chord one by one. It felt so good to be able to express myself through music. When I played I was a whole different person. When we finished I set down the guitar. "Alright! That rocked guys!" I said to the guys. "Yeah!" Me and Re said as we high-fived.

"Ya know Shinji," Sato said. "We should call you Slash."

"Slash?" I said questioningly.

"Yeah, ya know, after the guitar player?" He answered.

"Yeah!" Re said.

"Why not?" Eve said. "Eh Slash?"

"Whatever guys." I rolled my eyes and picked up my guitar again. "We gonna keep playing?"

After we had jammed for a while we all took our bikes and rode to Shibuya which wasn't too far away. Then we went to our favorite restaurant. Mmmmm Ramen Don's sure is good. We got there and Ramen Don greeted us. We were his favorite (and probably his only) customers. "Hey Don." I said. The guys pulled out their wallets but I waved them to put them away. "Don't worry guys, my treat." I said and laid down some yen on the table.

"Thanks Slash." The guys said. After we finished we talked for awhile then left. As we walked our bikes home each of the guys left one by one until it was only me and Eve. I had always had a crush on her but would never tell her. We got to her house and said goodbye. I kept walking until I got home. I put my bike in the garage and went inside. I watched T.V. Until bed and then I sat in my bed until I fell asleep. It was a great day and I wouldn't soon forget it. Practically the next day we formed our band, then began playing shows, then the accident happened, then I moved to Shibuya with my new guardian, then I was killed, and now I'm in the Shibuya's UG. I can't believe it. I never thought I'd end up here. But here I am.

Well I'm sorry it took so long, I had computer issues. This is more the history of Shinji and his band. Please read and review!


	4. Chapter 4 Day 2

Day 2

I awoke after a wonderful dream about the past. I sat up, once again in Scramble Crossing. I got up and saw Rai standing next to me. "It's about time." He said. Our phones then got a text: Defeat the mysterious man at Udagawa. You have 90 minutes. Fail and face erasure. -The Reapers

"The mysterious man?" I said.

"Obviously a Noise or a Reaper." Rai said as though I should already know. "And it's only day 2 so it's obviously not going to be a Reaper." He explained.

"Alright! No prob!" I said cheerfully. We walked there at a nice pace so as to keep within the time limit which was less then generous. When we got there I scanned around but found no Noise. "That's weird... There aren't any Noise here..." I began pondering it. When I was interrupted by a strange, almost maniacal, laughter. I looked up and saw a young man probably only a year or two older then me sitting on the roof. He wore a black wife-beater and camo shorts. He had blond hair that was spiked up and pale skin. His eyes were deep hazel and had a crazed look in them. In his left hand he had what looked like a giant knife sharpener that had a black tip. And in his left hand was a menacing-looking flip-out knife. He was sharpening the knife and laughing. I then noticed the Reaper wings on his back. "Is... Is that..." I stammered.

"Looks like it." Rai said pulling out his sword. The teen Reaper jumped down and said:

"Correct!" Followed by more laughter. He then tapped the bottom of the metal stick and the top of it began to spark. Then I realized that it was actually a cattle prod. With both in his hands, combined with the wings, and crazy smile, he looked terrifying. I put on my game face and took out my guitar. The Reaper then split into two. One looked normal but the other was a lot darker. Me and Rai each stepped towards towards of them. Then it began.

He charged at me and I side-stepped, barely dodging his cattle prod. I played a power chord as loud as I could. He covered his ears and fell to the ground. Meanwhile Rai was constantly clashing blades with the copy. After only a short fight he sliced it in half and it disappeared in a burst of what looked like static. The original got up and ran towards me once more and I played a few high notes that created a shield in front of me. He looked like he was about to accept defeat when he yelled out and his wings grew huge and he turned into a wolf Noise. Or Lupus Cantus to be said formally. Only he was black , bigger, and more vicious-looking then the others. He jumped at me but before he bit me he was shot from behind. He fell to the ground and looked behind him. As did I, and what I saw took my breath away. Sato stood not too far away holding a gun and had Eve at his side. The gun then turned into a PSP and he put his hands at his sides. The now-Noise Reaper ran full throttle at them and Eve put her hand up, creating a small barrier in front of them that the Reaper ran into. Sato tapped a few buttons and the PSP turned into a light machine gun. He shot it at the wolf and he backed off and ran away. The timers disappeared and we walked towards each other.

It was almost awkward seeing them again. Kind of like seeing your ex the day after you break up. We all walked to Ramen Don's in silence. We sat inside and ordered a few bowls of ramen. I started the conversation. "So... You guys too?" I said hesitantly. They nodded. "So what did they take from you guys?" I asked.

"Being able to play music." Sato said.

"My brother." Eve said after Sato. "And you Shinji?" She asked.

"My laughter." I said. I hadn't laughed nor been able to make a joke since I got here. We ate in silence and walked away when we were done. I took out a cigarette and lit it. I inhaled deeply and exhaled a puff of smoke.

"You know," Eve said looking at me with her arms crossed. "That's a really bad habit to get into, especially when you're underage."

"C'mon it's my last one. At least let me enjoy it." And then the day ended. Before I knew it I had blacked out.

Well there's Day 2. I spent some time on this one so I hope it was good. I like Sato's power. I came up with it one day while I was playing my PSP.


End file.
